


【贺红】妥协（二）

by Andrewrain



Series: 【贺红】妥协 [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Summary: 没想到有辣么多人喜欢HHH感觉活力满满，今天赶来日更啦！





	【贺红】妥协（二）

（二）  
“噗。”

见到莫关山一脸呆傻的样子，那人不由大笑出声来。

“骗你的，我说你就信么。”

说着他稍稍动了动身子，看了下身上缠着的绷带，似乎挺满意对方的手法。

 

莫关山顿时就炸了：“卧槽！你这家伙耍我很有意思么！”

 

“贺天。”

男人瞥了一眼对方，见他似乎还没反应过来的样子，便又耐心地解释了一遍。

“我叫贺天，不是这家伙。”

“你管我！”

 

贺天的眉毛抬了抬——这红毛是不是就是吃硬不吃软啊？

 

他并没有采取什么暴力行动，只是一个起身，莫关山身形不由一缩，只觉得之前被他踢过的腹部隐隐作疼。

对方并没有动作，正要放下心，但下一刻，莫关山马上感觉到背后似乎有什么湿漉漉的东西在他脖颈处来回地蹭。

他战战兢兢地回头看去，便对上了一双金色的兽眸。

莫关山只觉得这一晚上收到的惊吓未免有点太多，见到它微微露出的尖牙，莫关山恨不得立刻离开这个房子。

“我知道了！贺天！贺天！贺天！”

 

“乖。”

贺天将黑豹叫了过来，那只豹子虽然看上去凶猛，但在那人手下却乖顺的如同一只家养的猫咪一般，庞大的身躯轻伏在他身边，巨大的头颅便靠在那人的大腿上，眼睛似眯未眯地一派慵懒的样子，却时时刻刻还在打量着面前这个红毛。

 

“我是第九塔区的，这次只是出来晃一晃。”

 

晃一晃能晃成你这样，骗谁呢？

 

“好吧，你有什么问题现在赶紧问，过时不候。”

 

我什么都不想问，只想你快点给我走好么？

 

莫关山知道面前这个人无论是实力还是身份都超出自己太多，真的对上的话，自己恐怕也毫无反手之力，只得硬着头皮问。

“你不是军方的人？”

“对。”

“你也不是黑道的人？”

“哼~也算对吧。”

“那你是属于哪派的？”

莫关山自持自己的提问还是很正常的，反过来竟然被那贺天给鄙视了一记。

“一看就知道在学校肯定没有好好上课。”贺天无奈道：“都说了是第九塔区的，我当然还是个学生，暂时没有派别了。”

 

“学生？塔区那种地方你都能逃出来？”

莫关山不由暗暗心惊。

贺天道：“有胆子的都能逃，哪有那么多人管，何况在实力面前就算想拦也拦不住啊。”

 

莫关山感觉自己有些知道这人身上的伤是从哪里来的了。

 

“那……他们不会抓你回去？”

“恩，大概半个月后就会来抓了吧。”

 

那你逃出来干嘛！

 

看着面前这个人一派事不关己的样子，仿佛要被通缉的人不是他贺天一样，莫关山提了提气准备问最后一个问题。

 

“那你什么时候走……”

贺天没有回答，反而笑眯眯地看了他一眼。

“我饿了，你给我去做饭。”

末了还不忘补上一句话：这些日子就拜托你收留我了。

 

卧槽？！

“贺天！我跟你拼了！”

士可杀不可辱，前面那些也都算了，自己救了他一命还要被当成是免费饭票要怎样？

然而莫关山刚往前走了一步就有些后悔了。

 

——这个人好像是哨兵。

——这个人好像还是能从塔区逃出来的哨兵。

 

贺天倒也没有下重手，前面对方那些攻击他都轻飘飘地闪开了，等差不多时，他右手抓住莫关山击过来的拳头狠狠一拽。

莫关山立刻感觉到了什么叫做力量上的压制，看贺天的表情似乎还是带着几分笑意，俨然有所保留，但自己的手骨感觉都要裂开了一般，疼得他有些犯泪花。

贺天往前一步，右臂已经钳制住了对方大半个身子，右脚轻轻一勾，莫关山立刻就失了平衡，重重地倒在了地上。

 

贺天的此时的表情远没有之前那般良善，虽然依旧带着笑容，但那狭长的眼睛里似乎有着淡淡的杀气。

“要我做饭，你起码也得付饭钱啊！”

莫关山这一嗓子嚎出之后，两人都楞了一下，贺天又笑了出来，莫关山被他压在下头只觉得恨不得挖个洞把自己给埋了算了。

“哈哈哈，你这红毛真有意思。”

贺天将钳制的手慢慢松开，甚至还颇为贴心地替莫关山揉了揉关节。

“看来我这段日子应该不会无聊了。”

 

此时此刻的莫关山只能破罐子破摔，干脆就认命地拿起锅炉开始做饭。

 

“诶，红毛，你有换洗的衣服么。”

“啊，客房那里……卧槽！贺天你TM耍流氓也看看地方好么！”

莫关山手一抖差些没把半罐酱油都倒下去，一回头就看见限制级的一幕。

 

贺天似乎刚刚擦洗了身子，又没能找到浴巾，索性就这么光着走出来了。

 

自己同意他用浴室，同意他借衣服，但是当街遛鸟可没人同意过啊！

所有的哨兵都是这么开放的么！

 

贺天倒是毫不在意的样子。

“都是男的有什么好怕的。”

贺天笑着看着那莫关山颤着手做饭的样子，那耳根都是粉色的，头都快偏成九十度了。

他便慢慢走近，靠在一边的橱柜上道：“羡慕我的比你大？”

 

“羡慕个鬼！你NND怎么不叫贺日天算了！”

莫关山强装镇定，但贺天稍稍一靠近，那整个身体恨不得要跳起来一般，如今不止耳根，连脖子都快红了大半。

“如果你改名叫天，我改名叫贺日天也不错啊。”

 

莫关山手中的酱油终于牺牲了它刚刚从超市出来的生命。

 

“……这还能吃么？”

贺天语气微微上挑，带着一丝威胁的味道。

“……我重做。”

 

 

汤已经开始上文火，莫关山只得替这位公开遛鸟的贺日天找衣服。

“这看上去不像是你穿的。”

“这是我爸以前的衣服，没人动就存在这里了，这套房子本来也就是我老家。”

贺天点了点头，似乎记住了什么。

“喏，给我把内裤给穿了。”

贺天接过裤子打量许久道：“红毛，不行啊。”

“什么不行？”

“这个是你的？”

莫关山以为对方在意是自己穿过的，便解释道：“我新拆的。”

贺天笑意更甚：“不，我的意思是，太小了。”

 

……

……

 

“贺日天你欺人太甚！”

莫关山气得直接冲上去掐对方的脖子，恨不得跟他同归于尽算了。

一不能说不行，二不能说太小。

或许听上去很幼稚，但是对于男人来说，有些事情事关尊严。

贺天笑盈盈地接住那扑上来的莫关山，并没有反抗，见他拳头要落下来的一瞬，这才慢悠悠地用手接住，另一只手伸向他的背后将人搂紧，在他耳边轻轻道：“刚才我好像听见水响了。”

 

 

贺天看着那人狠狠地瞪了自己一眼，最终还是推开了自己，跑下楼去关火，脸上笑意更甚：感觉找到了一个很有趣的人。

 

将自己的弱点轻易地暴露在别人面前，毫无防备，轻轻拨弄一下就会炸毛，又欺软怕硬。

 

想起莫关山那气急时发红的眼角，还有害羞时粉色的耳根，贺天觉得这一趟出来的无比值当，也不知道那人到底什么时候才会来找他。

 

想到这处贺天便又觉得有些心烦意乱，又翻了翻那莫关山父亲的衣柜，终于找到些能穿的衣物和款式比较大的浴袍。

 

当莫关山来叫对方吃饭的时候，却发现一直唯恐天下不乱的那位竟找不见踪影，喊了半路才在自家的阳台看到他。

他嘴里叼着一根烟，眼神是初见时的孤鹜还有阴郁，似乎有一层浓浓的阴影挥散不去。

 

这个人不开那些恶劣玩笑的时候，其实还是挺帅的。

身高接近一米九左右，因为是哨兵的原因，多年的锻炼让他的身骨非常匀称，不比那些肌肉男，他的肌肉均匀地贴合在骨骼之上，穿着衣服的时候看不出来，但脱下衣服之时就能看出那里面包含着的力量。

相貌也属于时下女生偏爱的那种男生，因为那双上挑的眼睛而带着一股痞气，鼻梁高挺甚至还有些外国人的味道，嘴唇细薄，笑的时候仿佛一把刀。

 

手指偏纤细，手掌格外地大，虽然如今穿了一件老旧浴袍，但那点着烟的样子颇有种贵族少爷的气质。

 

只要那个人站在那处，仿佛就自成一个外人不可侵入的世界，莫关山站在阳台的台阶外有些犹豫，但终归还是叫了一声。

“咳……那什么，吃饭了。”

 

那人似乎也才回过神来，楞了一下，回过头看了莫关山许久，这才笑了笑。

 

“好。”

 

被人勾肩搭背拉到饭桌前的莫关山此时还在想：其实这个贺天笑起来还是挺好看的。

 

饭桌之上，两人都很安静，贺天也没再耍贫嘴或者开玩笑，甚至乖乖地将所有的饭菜都解决了干净，莫关山倒是很认命的将碗筷收拾在了一处，结果贺天还主动帮忙过来一起清洗。

 

“住在学校这些本来也都是我们自己收拾的。”

贺天笑道：“你做的饭比食堂大叔的好吃多了，要不我多付你钱，你给我做饭得了。”

 

“你想得美！”

莫关山将自己的东西收拾完后便趴到了沙发上，本来只打算休息一会儿，结果竟直接睡了过去，昏昏沉沉之间似乎有人把他给抱到了床上，不过就算是这么大的动作，也终归还是没有醒。

 

贺天站在床头柜边看着那个睡得蜷成一圈的莫关山许久，眼神稍有疑惑，正打算做些什么，腰间的手机忽然抖了抖。

 

一看来电，贺天眼中闪过欣喜，立刻走出了房间。

 

“哟，见一。”


End file.
